The Many Deaths of Koichi Shido: Broken Dreams Alternate Scenarios
by Sqweebs
Summary: Koichi Shido, a character from Bloodscorpion88's story "Broken Dreams", died in a very generic and boring way in my opinion, and deserved a much worse death. So I decided to spice things up! These are my multiple ways I believe that Koichi Shido should have died. The idiot deserves more than one death anyways!


**Ok, now this is an alternate scene to the death of Koichi Shido, a character from Bloodscorpion88's story, Broken Dreams, which is a sequel to his story "Loss of Innocence" which about Tsukasa getting raped and turning Rouge on the Hiiragi family. Now for those of you who haven't read Broken Dreams, I'll recap for you. _Kagami, now much older, was dating Koichi Shido, an evil man who killed her father, Patricia Martin, and planned to kill her family. He had taken over her Law Firm and kicked her out of her job, and although he seemed to leave no evidence behind, he made one fatal flaw, and came to bring his downfall. At the same time Kagami confessed her love for Konata, who was dying from the same disease as her mother, and soon enough Yutaka started to die of it as well, the disease being Genetic. Now after starting a fire in her law firm, with Ayano Minegishi trapped inside, Koichi sets out for the Hiiragi household to kill the rest of her family, as Miyuki starts to perform an operation on the two dying cousins that will save one, but kill the other. Kagami chases after him, in hope to stop him from killing others as well._ Now then, why would I go into that much detail, well I intend to make 2 or even more different Scenarios in which Shido dies, hence the name of the story "The Many Deaths of Koichi Shido; A Broken Dreams Alternate Scenario Story" This will involve many different ways Koichi will die, some dramatic and intense, some action filled and epic, and some funny and ironic. I'll give the appropriate information I need to help you understand each scenario as I go along, but this will be the whole of the information you'll need for this one. Also, This will assume that Kagami caught up with Shido right after he left the Law firm and set it on fire, and didn't crash her car into him, and also that there's a building next to the Law firm that's being constructed. In the original story, he had driven for a few miles before Kagami caught up with him, and she rammed her car into his. That's all you need to know. Also, yes, I WILL bring Yandere Ayano back into one scenario. :3 **

Koichi Shido drove his car out of the parking garage of the burning Law Firm that once belonged to Kagami Hiiragi. As he neared an intersection, he stopped for the red light, hoping to get to the Hiiragi household to enact his revenge as quickly as possible, but without breaking any laws, knowing the Cops would have been looking for him by now. He saw another car coming down the road next to him, but despite having a green light, started to slow down. What he hadn't expected was that they stopped right in front of his car, blocking him from moving.

"Hey, asshole!" Shido called out from his window "Can you move your car! I'm trying to get somewhere!"

When they didn't move, he only started to get even angrier, and finally got out of his car, mumbling to himself as he neared the car.

"Ok, come on funny guy, I need to..." he started to say as he walked to the car before the window rolled down revealing Kagami Hiiragi with a pistol aimed right at him

"Well, would you look who it is." Shido said surprised "I've never seen that pistol before, where'd you get it?"

"I always have it in my car." Kagami said not moving her sight from him "As a lawyer, I keep it in case I need it, now is one of those times."

She then opened the door, and stepped out keeping her gun aimed on him.

"You know Koichi, I really believed that I loved you, but you know what they say, love bites."she said before the sound of firetrucks and police sirens started to resonate coming to see about the fire, distracting her and giving Shido enough time to knock the gun out of her hands with a quick sweep and punching her in the jaw, sending her to the ground, giving him time to escape.

Kagami shot up, grabbed the gun, and ran after him towards the building next to the Law firm that was being constructed. Following the sound of his footsteps, she followed him towards a flight of stairs and up to the top floor that was about level with the top floor of her law firm, which was around 10 stories up. When she finally came out to the top, she looked around, but she didn't see Koichi anywhere. She looked for a little before she came to the edge and looked down, seeing she was looking down to a long drop that ended in a pile of wooden blocks that were stacked up.

"Well this is a familiar scene isn't it Kagami?" she heard Koichi say, but when she turned around, she still couldn't see him. "Just like your sister, standing at the top of a Construction site, with no escape but death."

Kagami turned back around and looked down when she noticed the Police and firetrucks had arrived.

"Yes, just like your sister." Koichi said "All you have to do is jump!"

With that, a belt wrapped around Kagami's neck and pulled her back pulling her onto the ground and choking her at the same time, which caused the gun to fly over the edge. Shido stood there holding the belt as he forced her onto her feet by pulling the belt up. Koichi was holding the belt just like he had about a month before after Kagami had come home from her meeting with Konata, except this time he had truly meant to kill her, and had it so tight that she had very little air that she could get into her lungs.

"Oh poor, pathetic Kagami. I can't wait to get to your family's house. I've been dying to show your sister the true meaning of fear as I rape her mercilessly in front of her children." he said before pushing her off the edge, but grabbing onto the end of the belt, leaving her hanging off the edge, but not enough that she would lose all of her breath and die. Now she hung over the edge of the construction building with the burning Law firm in the background, which had lost it's entire top floor by now."Maybe after I'm finished with her I'll go onto that cute little daughter of hers, don't you think Kiyora would be a great little whore like her mother?"

Kagami, who was quickly running out of air desperately looked around for a way to climb back up, with that she saw a large nail sticking out of the side of the one block of wood, and thought up of what she would do. Finally, she grabbed the nail, reached up, and slashed at Koichi which caused him to fall back, giving Kagami the momentum to haul herself up, and finally get the belt off her neck.

Holding the belt in her hands, she squared off with Shido. who had already gotten up, as they moved around in a circle, making sure not to lose each others gaze.

"Oh come now Kagami, you don't have the guts to kill me." Shido said as his back faced the edge but they continued to circle around. "Even if you did, you would only end up in jail. You won't be able to survive in jail. Heck, if you get there maybe someone will even take my place and rape you for days on end as well."

"Koichi Shido, no matter what happens, you will be going to the deepest and darkest pits of Hell, and I hope that once there, you'll be treated just like how you treated me." Kagami said as they continued to circle, her back now being to the edge, but she kicked a pile of wood over, causing her to be a bit distracted.

"Well, Kagami, if I die, I'm bringing you with me!" he shouted and lunged for her. She had expected this though, and lunged out of the way, and brought the belt around his neck as he went over the edge, and she stayed on the platform.

He didn't fall though, the belt had gotten snagged onto the nail that Kagami had grabbed onto and was holding his weight. He put one hand on the ledge to level himself as he continued to talk as if he wasn't even being choked.

"You think a crummy belt can hang me?" he laughed "My neck is too thick to be able to completely cut off my air flow."

With that, he grabbed onto some wood that stuck out from the edge and yelled "Time to die, Kagami!".

What he didn't know was that the wood he grabbed onto was only a loose 2 by 4 that wasn't even connected to the platform, which fell over the edge, causing him to fall again, this time, tearing the belt that was connected to the nail, which cut off his only connection to the platform except for his hand, which Kagami stood over.

"No, It's time for you to die." Kagami said before stepping on his fingers, causing him to fall down the 10 floors and onto the pile of wood, killing him instantly. "Goodbye, Koichi Shido." She said as she started down to the bottom again.

**And there's the first death of Koichi. Now this one was definitely the longest of them all, many of them will be only about a half of a page to a page of writing, this was about 2 pages. This was also the most action filled and the most detailed. Now then, this would probably be the first chapter I've put out in AGES, but I DO have another chapter of Quarter life that I'll be uploading as well today. Now I finish this on Fathers Day (I actually hadn't planned that, I just figured "Why not finish this chapter today" and it happened to be Fathers Day) so I want to wish all of you fathers who are reading this a happy Fathers Day. Even though everyone I talk to on this site I'm PREETY sure aren't fathers yet. Now, I'm done with school for the summer, and I have a LOAD of stuff planned that I want to get done over the summer. Now I have a LOAD of free time now, and I plan to 1, finish the War Inside My Head, 2, ALMOST get finished with Love is War or hopefully get it finished, 3, get my NEW story idea that takes place in the middle of Love is War's timeline, but isn't connected to Love is War at all, and 4 continue typing up all of my other stories. I also have a funny story about what happened with my Easter One-Shot. I had decided to kill two birds with one stone by turning in my Easter One-Shot as a Mid-term project for my English class, in which we needed to write a short story. I got it all printed out, slapped a real title on it and added my name... but I completely forgot about the whole plagiarism thing. Oh GOD did that take a lot of explaining, not only did I have very little evidence that it was my story to begin with, but I also changed the title and put my name on it, making me look even MORE guilty. Luckily I was able to persuade her that it was mine by logging into my FanFiction account and showing her that I truly did type up the story. I got off by only having to type up a new story with -10 points for late work. I managed to dodge a real bullet there. XD **


End file.
